The Request
by alagon18
Summary: ONESHOT: Mukuro saves Tsuna from some trouble, and wants the Boss to do something for him. Sequel of sorts to Sending Invitations. Not Yaoi, got it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, if I did then Lambo would be 100x more badass**

* * *

It was a lovely September evening in Namimori. Unfortunately, Tsunayoshi Sawada a.k.a. the Vongola Decimo wasn't noticing the lovely sunset, no the 14 ½ year old was too busy running away from the gang of assassins that were trying to well… _kill _him. How was it possible that the Boss of strongest Mafia Family in the world not fight his pursuers? Well let's just say he was quite tired to begin with.

_Dammit! If Reborn hadn't made me spend all of my strength during training, I could fight these scary people! _Not that Tsuna actually wanted to fight (he was hopeless).

"Shit, where did that pint-sized brat go!"

"He went into that alleyway Boss!" The group of assassins had the 10th Vongola Boss cornered like a cat does to a mouse (albeit a really uke-looking mouse).

_How is it possible that this poor excuse of a human is the all-powerful new Boss of the Vongola? _the Leading assassin thought to himself _Eh no matter, I'm still gonna get paid a pretty penny! _

With his strength completely spent, all Tsuna could do was fall on his knees and pant loudly as his over-worked heart pumped blood through his aching body. _Crap! I can't even stand! _Tsuna was scared, none of his Guardians were around, and there was no escaping this one. _At least I'll either lose consciousness or instantly die with the first blow_. Tsuna closed his eyes as his soon-to-be killers prepared their weapons. Suddenly a thick indigo mist entered the alley and surrounded the boy and his pursuers.

"Kufufufu, it would appear that my _Boss_ is in distress…" out of the mist the illusionist known as Mukuro Rokudo appeared before them.

"W–who the fuck are you!" the lead hitman had not expected this situation.

"Though I _loathe _being called this, I am his… Mist Guardian," a look of disgust formed on the youth's face, "and as such, I just can not have you kill him," a smirk then formed, "for you see, that's _my _goal!"

The leader had enough of this kid's shit, "Men take this punk out!" His soldiers readied on the smiling illusionist.

"I see… Kufufufu, your weapons are useless," Mukuro observed as he was blocking the bullets by simply spinning his trident. He then readied his Vongola Gear. "Now let me show you brutes a hell the likes of which you've never seen!" Mukuro promptly activated his Vongola Gear.

Instantly illusions of abominations and atrocities that not even Lovecraft could imagine attacked the villans. "AAAHHHHHHH! For the love of God!" the leader screamed in agonizing pain as he 'felt' his limbs being torn apart from his body. Soon the entire group fell unconscious on the ground.

Since Mukuro prevented the illusions from manifesting to Tsuna, he was quite confused over what just happened. "T–thanks for saving me Mukuro," the brunette owed his Mist Guardian his life.

It had been about 3 weeks since Mukuro was released from Vendicare Prison. It seems that during some grand Mafia social gathering in Italy, Tsuna was able to gather enough influential Mafiosi to negotiate the illusionist's freedom. Reborn also hinted to Mukuro that the role the Vendice played during the battle with the Shimon Family was used as leverage against the masked guards. Even after 3 weeks Mukuro still didn't know what happened at that island that eventually led to his release.

The illusionist wasn't exactly given complete freedom either. The Kokuyo Gang was put under a parole of sorts with the head of CEDEF as their watcher. Even though they had to leave their old headquarters, they now lived in a macabre looking mansion (Mukuro LOVED creepy places).

"Their screams would have been louder and more agonizing if I had used a Hell Ring, why did I ever give it to Chrome?"

"Ah! Mukuro knocking them out is more than enough!" Tsuna wondered why Mukuro always wanted to go a bit overboard.

"Kufufufu, in any case I'm glad no harm came to that beautiful body of yours," he began to walk closer to Tsuna.

The 10th Vongola Boss began to feel more uncomfortable than tired when his Mist Guardian helped him to his feet and was now only an inch away from him, "Uh Mukuro? What are you doing?" Tsuna had a good reason to feel slightly uncomfortable. You see it seemed that Mukuro had different interests when it came to sexuality; at least that was what Tsuna thought. The brunette never saw Mukuro blush when Lambo recounted his exploits at the women's public bath houses (which were quite graphic), and he would always become quite _teasing _whenever he was alone with Hibari or Tsuna (Tsuna remembered that time he had to share his bed with Mukuro ).

"You know Sawada," Mukuro remarked as he was playing with a lock of the brunette's hair, "I believe I deserve some compensation for saving your life…"

"Co– compensation?" Mukuro was _really _close now.

"Yes Sawada…" he gently raised Tsuna's chin up and met the younger boy at eye level.

_Too close, too close! _Tsuna was blushing beet-red now and all he could do was prepare himself for what he thought would be a passionate kiss.

"I want you to prepare a picnic on Friday night for star gazing, be at Namimori Park at 7pm sharp!"

"Huh?" Tsuna opened his eyes, _Did… did Mukuro just ask me out on a date? _

Just as a look of protest formed on the younger boy's face, Mukuro quickly added, "Unless of course, you want to witness the illusions that put your would-be killers to sleep."

Seeing as he had no good options on the table, Tsuna quietly gulped and mumbled a meek, "o– okay…"

"Kufufufu, good! Remember 7 sharp!" and without another word, Mukuro disappeared into the mist.

As Tsuna was heading home, only two thoughts ran in his mind, one was _I knew it! Mukuro really does go __**that **__way! _and the other _I have to go star gazing with him!_

* * *

On the day of his 'date' with his Mist Guardian, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a bit terrified. Even though he felt quite flattered, Tsuna just couldn't return those same feelings. The problem was that he just didn't know how to say it to a man who was known as a gleeful psychopath.

After Tsuna had chosen a very good spot at the park and set up the dinner (deliciously made by his mother of course), the Vongola Boss searched for his companion. At exactly 7pm Tsuna noticed a figure with a pineapple-shaped head walk over towards his direction. As Tsuna signaled and ran up to the person he became quite surprised and shocked, "Chrome-chan?"

"Boss!" It was Chrome! She wasn't wearing her usual Kokuyo uniform, instead she had on a light green blouse and a white long skirt and some short heels. She also seemed surprised over the fact that Tsuna was here.

"Chrome-chan what are you doing here?"

"Mukuro-sama ordered to come to Namimori Park and he told me to wear these clothes." She was blushing hard, "W– why are you here?"

That was when Tsuna realized that this was the first time they've spoken since that nosebleeding incident when he gave her that invitation. ever since, even during their trip to Italy, it seemed that she was avoiding him.

"Eh? Oh! I owed Mukuro a favor, he told me to come here with food so I could star gaze with–" _Wait! Did Mukuro just set me up on a date with CHROME! But why? Hmmm maybe he really doesn't go __**that **__way. But then again, this neither proves or denies that…_

"Umm Boss?" Chrome's soft voice broke Tsuna's train of thought.

"Y– Yeah Chrome-chan?" _she looks so pretty. Why haven't I noticed this before!_

"W– Would you like to go ahead with the… date?" Chrome whispered that last part.

_You know, this wouldn't be so bad! _"Sure Chrome! My mom made some great food for us to enjoy! And the stars look so pretty tonight!" and with that he took a hold of Chrome's hand and led her to the spot he chose for their picnic.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, why did you set up a date for the girl and the Vongola 10th?" Chikusa asked in his bored tone of voice.

"Kufufufu, Our link allowed me to see that Chrome has taken a liking to the Vongola." Mukuro responded.

"What? Boy she sure has a bad taste in men!" Ken put in.

"Hush Ken, in any case, the opportunity presented itself and I decided to let her enjoy some time with him. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to bed," with that Mukuro left towards his room.

_Mukuro-sama is so kind hearted, _his two followers thought to themselves. \

In reality in wasn't because of kindness that Mukuro set this up. Because of the aforementioned mind-link, Mukuro was getting disturbed by Chrome's increasingly frequent fantasies involving a boxer-clad Sawada. He shuddered as one of the more graphic images popped into his head. _Dear God, I hope this date gets it out of her system!_

Unfortunately the fantasies only got… kinkier…

END

* * *

**kayjee: Damn! I thought this was 6927!**

**alagon: Now you know the our chosen Tsuna pairing is 2796**

**kayjee: well as long as you write 6918 someday!**

**alagon: dear lord…**


End file.
